


Нелинейность

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктору и Мастеру никто не рассказал. </p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Doctor&Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелинейность

***

Время нелинейно.  
Совет Галлифрея завещает это знание каждому Повелителю Времени, который заканчивает Академию с отличием и получает возможность бесконечно наблюдать за судьбой Вселенных.  
Время нелинейно, гибко, нестабильно, точно выплеснувшаяся из колбы горячая, жаркая ртуть.  
Время - точно жадный воск, стекающий с огарка свечи Вечности, алый, мягкий, пряный, податливый, обжигающий при первом соприкосновении и застывающий теплой коркой вокруг пальцев.  
Время - всего лишь текучий жидкий глицерин, в котором тонет окружающее пространство, демонстрируя свою прискорбную слабость.  
Повелители Времени стоят высоко над временем, по необходимости бьют колбы, плавят свечи и топят глицерин, и наблюдают, наблюдают, наблюдают...  
Там, где есть один, есть все и всё. За одним вздохом следует множество вздохов. За одним поступком следует множество поступков. Отражение преломляется и выплескивается в оригинал.  
Об этом знают все, кто когда-либо заканчивал обучение в Академии Галлифрея и удостаивался чести получить алую мантию с золотым воротником и почетное место в Совете.

Повелитель Времени по имени Доктор сбежал с планеты задолго до своего выпуска.

Повелитель Времени по имени Мастер отправился за ним в погоню до того, как закончил обучение.

Никто им не рассказал.

***

Мастер может с уверенностью назвать день и час, когда Доктор в очередной раз вмешивается в пространственно-временные связи.

Он чувствует это - между сердцами, вязким, глухим ударом о ребра. В такие моменты ему кажется, что его затапливает изнутри отвратительной серой массой. Если бы можно было вспороть грудную клетку, засунуть туда руку и выдрать замедлявшие бег сердца, то они были бы покрыты вязкой горячей слизью.

Затем: в эпицентре взрывалась сверхновая.

Затем: открывалась черная дыра.

Один раз случилось так, что скрипучее, вязкое толокно в груди, похожее на переваренный овсяный кисель, выплеснулось, как кипяток, и обожгло все вены, все кости, сожгло изнутри, а затем наступил холод, и холод этот пульсировал около сердец так, что заглушил даже невыносимый барабанный бой.

Затем: в эпицентре взорвалась сверхновая.

Затем: открылась черная дыра.

Мастер ненавидит эти моменты. Словно он, как отражение Доктора, реагирует на каждый временный поворот, каждую измененную жизнь, каждую спасенную планету. Словно все те ошибки, все то невежество, это надругательство над Вселенными, которое Доктор творит одним взмахом нелепой звуковой отвертки, возвращается Мастеру в двойном, в тройном – в многократном объёме.

Мастер ненавидит Доктора в такие моменты. Мастер возвращается снова и снова, чтобы хотя бы на миг окунуть Доктора в вязкое, кипящее, липкое, чтобы черная дыра поглотила и его тоже.

Мастер действительно хочет убить Доктора в такие минуты.

Мастеру никто никогда не говорил.

***

За черной дырой находится белая дыра, и где-то рядом мелькает кротовая нора, позволяющая перемещаться между галактиками, и еще он помнит, что гравитация рядом с черной дырой превышает все возможности человеческой жизни для существования, а горизонт событий черной дыры существует во всех возможных измерениях. Трех. Семи. Ста тридцати пяти.

Что за бред, думает обычно Доктор.

Это базовый курс астрономии жителей Сол-3, думает обычно Доктор.

Обычно - это каждый раз после того, как он сталкивается с Мастером. Где бы ни происходили их стычки и поединки, которых так жадно ищет заклятый друг, каждое утро Доктор просыпается с мыслью про черные дыры и сто тридцать пять измерений.

Первые несколько секунд по пробуждении он еще помнит, что время нелинейно, непостоянно, безконтактно и что-то про систему зеркал, а потом забывает.

Доктор вообще быстро забывает, с каждым разом это удается все лучше и лучше. Иногда ему кажется, что он может не узнать Мастера, не узнать Сару Джейн, не узнать Розу, не узнать учителя Борусу, не узнать Клару, не узнать свое отражение в зеркале. Иногда он на самом деле не узнает. Иногда он забывает, какая отделка вчера была у ТАРДИС. Иногда – где и с кем он вчера был.

Иногда Доктор забывает, что Галлифрея больше нет, что он умеет танцевать, что большие динозавры не должны ходить по Лондону, и тем более - витать по космосу. После каждой новой встречи с Мастером случаются странные вещи - он находит рядом с кедами пару хороших оксфордов, по размеру вроде его, но он такие никогда не носил; ветка сельдерея вместо кухни оказывается на раковине: - вместо любимой кожаной куртки почему-то красное дурацкое пальто, и приходится идти просто в рубашке....

Мастер и его свел с ума своими барабанами, и этой идиотской бородой, а эта юбка была совсем не к месту, а потом еще Галлифрей, который пришлось вынимать из временной петли, словно камушек из сдувшегося воздушного шарика. Наутро совсем плохо - карие глаза плохо гармонируют с мешками под глазами, нос кажется большим, хотя, вроде как, всю жизнь был курносым, брови требуют немедленного расчесывания. Но вместо этого он начинает расчесывать короткие седые волосы, долго, аккуратно распутывает каждый локон, наконец машет рукой, ставит пятерней привычный хохолок и убегает прочь из ТАРДИС - сердца болят так, что ясно: где-то беда.

Доктор давно научился предчувствовать беду и отводить ее от тех, кто на самом деле заслуживает второго шанса.

Доктору никто никогда не говорил.

***

Вчера Мастер будет досаждать ему сумасшедшим хохотом законченного психопата.

Завтра Доктор поцелует ее на старом кладбище.

Сегодня барабаны сделают из Мастера выжженное током чудовище, и Доктор откажется выслушать его.

В прошлый четверг вернутся Повелители Времени, и Доктор поверит Мастеру, опустив пистолет.

В следующую пятницу Боруса будет принимать самый тяжелый экзамен, а Доктор и Мастер прогуляют, целуясь в красной траве и придумывая друг другу дурацкие прозвища на ближайшую тысячу лет.

Через три минуты Мастер прижмет руку Доктора к высокой груди под белой блузой с камеей.

Тысячу лет назад Доктор ощутит вязкую горячую массу между своих сердец и закричит.

 

***

Совет Галлифрея наблюдает за Вселенными из нескольких состояний сразу – Галлифрей уничтоженный, Галлифрей торжествующий, Галлифрей возвращающийся, Галлифрей скрытый.

Даже атака Давроса не может всколыхнуть спокойствие Совета, который знает главную тайну: время нелинейно, нециклично, неявно.

Конец падения Галлифрея это лишь начало падения Галлифрея.

Где бы они ни были, они смогут наблюдать бесчисленные вспышки лабиринта отражений, который создали провозгласившие себя Последними Повелителями Времени. Боль одного всегда будет отзываться в другом. Ошибки одного станут пыткой для другого. Никто из них не сможет избежать ошибок и боли.

Они будут уверены, что живут линейно, путешествуют во времени из фиксированных точек, возвращаются в свою линию, будут считать обиды и года, расставаться и встречаться до тех пор, пока глицериново-ртутное время не наполнит их до краев, не потечет из ушей и глаз, не заставит отхаркивать кровь вместе с частицами минут и часов, и только когда от них не останется ничего, кроме битых осколков - звездной пыли, которая с годами, с тысячелетиями соберется в сверхновую и станет новой черной дырой, создав новую систему зеркал, как сотни их предшественников... Только тогда они смогут хоть что-то понять.

Потому что им никто ничего не скажет.

Это самая главная тайна Повелителей Времени. Тем, кто не закончил с отличием Академию Галлифрея и не принял из рук Лорда-Канцлера алую мантию с золотым воротником, никогда об этом не узнать.

***

\- Два сердца, - говорит Мисси, глядя на Доктора с непривычной нежностью и состраданием. - И оба принадлежат тебе.

\- Кто ты? - с трудом спрашивает Доктор, и барабаны в его голове отстукивают привычный ритм.

***

Если Алиса упадет в Кроличью нору, она окажется в Белой Дыре, которая есть ничто иное как сдутый воздушный шарик с попавшей в него маленькой девочкой. Черная Дыра машет ей рукой. Три. Семь. Сто тридцать пять.

***

\- Знаешь, Кощ, все это бессмысленно, - зевает Тета и отбрасывает учебник в красную траву.

\- Почему? - Кощей лежит на спине и смотрит в небо, глаза у него слипаются.

\- Есть вещи, которые нам тут никто никогда не скажет. Скучно.

\- Угу, - соглашается Кощей, лишь бы только наступила тишина.

***

Наступила тишина.

***

Там, где есть один, есть все. Там, где есть вздох, есть множество вздохов. Там, где есть двое последних из рода, есть только двое последних из рода. В богатстве и в бедности, в славе и в безвестности, в болезни и здравии, в ошибках и подвигах - только двое. Конец падения одного лишь начало падения другого. Время - жаркая быстрая ртуть, отравляющая воздух, оставляющая непроходящие язвы на подставленных ладонях. Оно жаждет вечного движения, скорости, жизни, уничтожения, оно - лава разбуженного вулкана, вслепую прокладывающая себе путь через маленькие прискорбные преграды. Время не имеет глаз, потому лишено зрения, время не имеет ушей, потому лишено слуха, время не имеет носа, потому лишено обоняния, время лишено рта, потому лишено дара речи, время не имеет формы, потому лишено линейного существования. Повелитель Времени, осмелившийся изменить течение лавы, сам подставляется под бурлящие потоки. И за это другой Повелитель времени рикошетом под сердце получает стеклянную колбу со ртутью, яркую восковую свечу, и коллапс наступает почти мгновенно: сверхновая, черная дыра.

Доктор и Мастер не закончили образование в Академии Галлифрея и дезертировали с планеты. Все не так просто.

***

Конец падения одного является началом падения другого.

fin.


End file.
